Dreams: Book 2: The Jorney To Home
by DragonTribeLeader925
Summary: When Odd and Blackfire meet Regina and Whitefire can they help them find a way home? R&R Some romance is involved
1. Beginning

Dragon: Hey, I finally made the next book to Dreams! Thanks for review in the last book, American-Kitty, Snakealien, bobbyneko and BitterTrueLove. I hope you guys review in this one.

Story for Book 2: Yumi convinces Odd to go to school. However, since Blackfire kicked him in the eye, he had a black spot around it that is as black as night, he meets Sissy and her lackeys but soon meets Ulrich and the rest, still everyone makes fun of him. Odd runs from school because of the kids. When he soon reaches the woods, he finds a girl, named Regina. She is an orphan just as him; they soon get along and show her life in his eyes. Can she help him, or are her problems in her way?

Dragon: I do not own Code LYOKO or anything else in this story. Here we go!

* * *

Beginning

"No, no, no! I'm not going back to Kadic!" Odd said crossing his arms and sitting cross-legged on Yumi's bed. It was a beautiful day and Odd was not enjoying it one bit. "Odd, your parent's accident is in the past and you have to go," They were in the city of France, near Kadic but Odd never took a glance at it. He then looked at her with anger and pointed as his black eye. It was black until it touched his nose, eyebrows, top cheek and near his ear. "Do you think I look like school material?" He exclaimed standing up and went to the window. He leaned on the sill as he stared towards the sky.

Yumi sighed as she petted Killer. His collar jingled as she pet him roughly around his neck and head. He lay on his side and crossed his paws and closed his brown eyes, Odd banged on the sill as Killer shot from his spot and scanned the room to see what was happening. Odd then yelled, "It's not fair! Other kids have parents and I don't even remember a single memory!" He began to tremble and shake then wrap his hands into fists. "You don't have to go if you don't want to," Odd then sighed and said, "No, I gotta face a fear," Odd then felt Yumi touch his shoulder. "Well I have something that can clear your black eye, its make-up though," Odd sighed and nodded. He sat on the bed as Yumi went to her dresser and opened the drawers and moved her hand through the drawer and soon brought out powder that was Odd's skin color and a triangle shaped sponge. She closed the drawer and went to sit next to Odd.

She began to rub and brush the powder over his eye as he blinked every closer she got to him. It's was still bruised and stung but it also tickled. Soon she was done and took him to the mirror, he had his old eye back, color and all. He looked surprised and touched his eye. "It will stay on as long as nothing wet splashes on your eye," Odd then felt like he was going to be sick, it has been years since he last saw Kadic. He couldn't believe what was happening. He glanced at the clock as Yumi got her black purse and put her cell in it and put it on her shoulder and looked at her watch and at her clock to see it said, "6:30 AM" Yumi then said, "Ready for your first day?" Odd nodded slowly then walked with Yumi out of her room. Soon they were in their way to school. Odd slipped his hands into his pocket and sighed. Yumi put her arm on both of his shoulders and brought him closer. She then said, "Don't worry Odd, I'm still gonna be there for you school or no school," He grinned but still could not smile.

Soon they reached school grounds as Odd stopped a foot away from the entrance. Yumi looked back as her hair swished with her, "Come on Odd," Odd didn't budge. He took another step back. Yumi went to him, took his arm, and pulled him along as he tried to stop but she was to strong. He gave up and walked with her to the main office.

* * *

Dragon: Sry guy's I'm gonna stop there so plz review and read the first before this one. I wanted to get a head start so Review! Adios ;)


	2. A Beautiful Day For Disaster

Dragon: I know not many people haven't been reviewing in this fanfic but I love horses and they have gotten me dedicated to write this, I know it may seem weird I would update to a story to where no one ever reviews, but eventually someone who cares will.

BitterTrueLove: Thanks for reviewing and to answer your question, no Ulrich and Odd are not friends…at least not yet.

K1092000:AWWW thankx I feel loved –hugs stuffed animal- I feel like I am at camp. (It is not a hippie camp if you're wandering)

Dragon: If someone who read the first and likes the secondplz Review to whom you are interested in this story and tell me who they are, I get curious.I don't own Code: LYOKO or any thing else in this fanfic. Enjoy!

* * *

A Beautiful Day…For Disaster 

"So, Mr…Della-Robbia, you haven't come to this school in over five years correct?" It was a sunny day at Kadic. Light began to shine through the glass behind Mr. Delmas, The principle of this school. He was sitting behind his desk looking over his papers and pushed his glasses closer to his eyes. Odd nodded slowly. Yumi wasn't in with him she sat outside with a leg lapped over the other tapping her fingers of her cheek and sighing looking at her watch.

"Well then maybe since your parents can't come and can't pay the school fines, I guess it would be good for you to get an education," He wrote something on his papers as Odd's grip of the bottom of the chair lightened up and he stopped sweat. He whipped his eye, the sweat seeped into them and burned a bit, but soon it pasted. Mr. Delmas placed his pen upon the wooden surface of his desk and handed a pass to Odd. He stood and put his backpack over his shoulders. He grabbed the paper rather quickly and looked at it. "Here's your schedule for the semester," Odd was handed a yellow map and a schedule of the schools semester. Odd walked out of the room and closed the door behind him self. He looked from the papers and to Yumi standing and coming to him. "What did he say?" She looked hopeful and looked like within' her mind she was crossing her fingers. "He bought it," She sighed in relief. She then smiled and walked on with him.

She then looked at him passing many rooms and classes. "Hey, Odd have you been hearing from Blackfire? I mean has he been closer then I though he would be?" Odd glanced at her with his hazel eyes and back to what was in front of him. "Yeah, he's still has the wounds, they have healed but left a nasty scar mixed with black and pink, His lightening scar is the same. But at times I see him at night staring in the sky and neighing, it's like he's looking for something but you can't tell what," Yumi looked at him weirdly and said, "Well, maybe it's his old band or maybe he's looking for a mate," Odd nodded in agreement. The bell rang and kids rushed out of classes and talked to one another as they walked onto their classes. "Yumi!" A rough voice called. She stopped and looked to the courtyard to see a brunette boy. Behind him was another girl, she wore red cloths and had pink colored hair and next to her stood a blonde boy with black framed glasses. They were walking towards them. Odd hid behind Yumi holding her shoulder as she kicked him in the calf. Hard. He clenched his teeth and hopped around, holding it. He then waggled his leg in the air and looked at the kids approach. "Hey, Ulrich, Aelita and Jeremy, I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine, Odd Della-Robbia,"

They stared over her shoulder and saw his wave. "Hi…um Odd, where have you come from?" He walked to him. He saw Odd at his height he was a few inches short and heard him say, "The country," He gave a half-grin and said, "Where have you come from?" Ulrich then said, "Well, My mom and dad," Aelita, Jeremy and Ulrich chuckled as if it was a joke. Odd didn't laugh. He soon walked away. Yumi glared at Ulrich, "Wada go!" She walked to Odd placing her arm on his shoulder. "What did I say?" Ulrich lift an eyebrow and then walked on to his next class.

Odd looked through the door Yumi lead him to and saw an old woman. She seemed nice and sweet; other kids sat on desk and talked to one another waiting for their classes to start. Odd stepped away as Yumi pushed in and he almost fell but caught himself glaring at her but she gave him a smile and walked to her class. He looked around and felt crowded even though no one in the room noticed he was alive. Mrs. Hertz glanced upon him and smiled a comforting smile. "Ah you must be Odd right?" Mr. Delmas must have called her and told her about him. He nodded. She then finished the equation on the board and set the chalk down and called out to the class to sit as they did. They took one glimpse of Odd and whispered to one another. Ulrich, Jeremy, and Aelita were in that group talking. He then became very scared, shaking his hand and wrapping it into a fist.

"Everyone, this is Odd Della-Robbia he's transferring from the country side," Kids then became silent ounce she spoke. Odd then turned away scratching his red face. Then he sat as she told him too, next to Mr. Delmas's daughter, Sissy. She looked at him in the middle of classes as Odd tried not to make eye contact. However, lunch was the hardest of all.

She came to the table he sat at. He was with Yumi, They ate talking to one another, and soon silence fell between them noticing Sissy and two black and blonde haired boys walking right towards them. Leaning to her left with her hands holding onto her hips, was Sissy swishing her hair. "Howdy ya'll," Odd stared at her weirdly then chuckled. "Shut up freak, I just wanted to say this to you," Yumi then stood before a heart beat and yelled, "Listen prep you yell or do anything to hurt Odd in any way you'll have to taste my fist," She held her fist between their faces. "Sit down gothic-wanna-be," She was about to dart at her, but Odd took her arm. "Yumi I can handle my self," He looked at her. "What do you want?" Sissy grinned, "Stay out of my way and you'll stay on my good side, do any thing to make me P-ed off then your gonna have to answer to me or my dad," Odd started to laugh aloud falling out of his chair everyone, including Yumi stared at this strange boy. "Ok Barbie," He laughed even harder as Yumi started as well. "You little-" She grabbed a cup of water from his tray and splashed it on his face. He coughed standing up and whipping his mouth.

Sissy was laughing next with her lackeys following. Odd grabbed his napkin and whipped his face forgetting his eye that held the color of his make-up. Yumi bit her knuckles as Odd took it from the skin of his face and looked at the napkin seeing it. His black eye was now visible. He held it as Sissy laughed harder. Yumi then began to stand but was distracted seeing Odd run out of the cafeteria. He ran to the courtyard. He placed two pinkies in his mouth and blew. Then licked his lips waiting, waiting for something to come. Thundering was heard. However, this thundering was lighter and high pitched like thunder on concert. Neighing came from behind the walls. It came to be a large broad black stallion, Blackfire. His mane was flowing like fire and his tail flew like a river riding through a valley far from the city life. He stopped at his feather fell as well. The feather that weren't there has grown into his breed, Friesian. Yet he was a half something from America, a quarter horse. He was tall now 16.2 HH to be exact. Odd leapt on and galloped away. Everyone was bountiful, except Yumi. She soon got up and ran to her house.

* * *

Dragon: Its short but to hold you over I have to make another story anyways so be patient and keep the reviews coming! Adios ;) 


	3. The Brusied Girl and The White Mare

**Dragon: Hey! It's been a long time, I want some one else to review other then the two that have...sry guys, keep reviewing.**

**Dragon: I don't own Code: LYOKO or anything related or anythin gin this story.

* * *

**

**The Brusised Girl and the White Mare**

Odd rode BlackFIre as fast as he could elling out fo rhim to run. BlackFire snorted galloping faster and faster then any horse off he had ever seen. He shut his eyes as tight as he could as they turned the corner sharply as they entered the Wood.

He fell to the ground as they stopped. He wripped hsi pants to the knees as he fell to the ground bleeding, he didn't care. His bruise ached at the feel of the thump to his face. His hands bled in deep cuts. He growled at the bpant but all he could down was cover his face crying long and hard, hard as he could. His eyes wondered to the water. Her glared at his relfection and kicked it turning around and then bakc and then forth...pacing the space between his standing horse and the rippled water.

His horse flicked his tail at the flies around him.  
"You OK master"  
"No, BlackFire, I ain't..." He turned to his horse as he spoke in a french accent.  
"Mabe it'z ze vish you've made"  
"No it wasn't...It's me, alone, no one has it as hard as me, orphan, birsued, cuts, not one loves you exdcept a girl who feel bad for you like Yumi does and of a Husky and you"  
"I don't feel bad for you, neither does Yumi...Vy not try to make freindz like yourzelf"  
Odd shook my head. "Who is there?"

BlackFire sighed laying down as his master sat with him huggin ghis neck gently and his head leaning ove rhis shoulder. His snout batted his back softly with the struggles of breathing. Odd released not smiling.

BlackFire shot his hea dup and looked across the lake, his ears turning in every oppisite direction of the other. He looked like he was smiling as he nieghed happily. He stood pattin ghis hoove on the dirt. He turned to his side like showing his broad body off. He nieghed again. Odd looked across the lake to see a tall Mare about BlackFire's size.

She was only 16 HH, two inches from his size. She graved across the small pond or lake. Her coat was so shinny with the collor of white, pur white, no grey over the snout or any markings. Just white. Her mane was pale blonde and her tail was half white. She had blue eyes and snorted at him. She looked just like him, his kind too, She was Friesain just like him but was only also half THourgh Breed. She has smaller bit of feathers them him and small but still strong hooves with tan but a grey stripe going through it.

She looked up again and stared at him with a teasing gaze. He reared wavign his hooves and landed nieghing again. She snorted looking at the streets and grunted. Out of the forest came another female...but she was human. Hardly looking desint. She was all but ugly to Odd. A beauty to a Beast as he saw through his hard but hurtting eyes. He saw she very thin from he rbeel shirt seeing a rib almost popping out of her skin. She was tan but was also white.

Her hair was a dark raven of black. It went to her hips yet it was braided. It hung over her shoulder making it seem like it reached to her belly bottum. Her Jeans were camoflaged and torn. Not the style of before he could tell, she also had scars that were dark and some new like they matched the leg cuts perfectly. Her arms were covered in more scars and cuts.

The converse she wore were lime green. It made her stick out more than the tattered and battered jean jacket she wore. SHe was very short, as Odd's size, only a few inches below, 4" I think. She had town sleeves showing bandages that reached from aroun her fingers like a fingerless armed glove reaching to her elbow, on both arms. She was mor pale then tan, looking very sad and hungry she didn't see Odd bringing a rat out of an old sack that hung on her back. SHe was about to cut it open and eat it but she looked straight across the lake seeing Odd stand there with his gaze of sadness. She shot up abut to leave on the mares back.

"Wait!" Odd called running to her. He ran aroudn the trees seeing her hide behind her horse. "WHITEFIRE!" She called in a cracking rough but soft voice of Irish and English. Her WHite mare reared and charged at Odd. He jumped to the side grabbing her neck and swung onto her back.

She bucked alot with Odd holding her mane tightly. She gave one hard buck as he fell to the ground. He GIrl grabbe dher nife and lept a thim. He blocked with his arm getting cut. He tackle dher with him ove rher. Pinning her arms over her head and his other hand grabbing hte knife and throwing it into the lake. She was about to scream when he clamped her mouth with his hand, blushing. SHe did as well seeing in his eyes kindness.

"Don't scream," He whispered softly into her ear looking at her with his face at her cheek. He kissed it softl, coming closer to her lips feeling hercheek tense up, he looked at her. "Look, just stay quiet," She nodded shaking violently. She felt his hand move but he still pinned her by him holding her hands down.

He looked at her wrist and saw red spots on them. He looked at her sadly. "Who are you"  
"It's non' o' your business!" She yelled out.  
"Relax..." His free hand came close to her face.  
She winced, "How can I when you...HMMMMM..."She hummed; his hand rubbed her cheeks then went to her neck and rubbed it softly.  
"Does that feel better, are you relaxed"  
She nodded closing her eyes but did not smile, just hummed.  
"Your neck is so thin.." he felt her muscle tense again. SHe looked at him and he looked at her sfotly. "It's, again, non' o' your business.." She glared at Odd as he kept rubbing. THen she winced again as his face came closer.  
"I'm Odd Della-Robbia..." He rubbed softer.  
"...HMMM...Regina," She softly sighed.  
"Regina"  
"Yes? That's me...but I liked to be caled Rei"  
"Ray? You mean like Raven? o Rai as is in"  
"No the Japanese boy name, Rei,"

Odd smiled at her as her eyes showed they're true color. Dark Violet but they were mainly blue with abit of Violet. She Gulped seeing him stare.  
"Do you have a last name"  
"No"  
"Did your mom name you that"  
"No"  
"Dad"  
"No"  
"That white mare"  
"Yes"  
"Where are they"  
"Dead"  
Odd fell silent.  
"Don't be sad Rei"  
"...HHHMMM..." He rubbed abit rougher as that was a groan of pain. He rubbed softly against her neck again.  
"I'm no' Sad"  
"Yes you are, depression can really hurt..."

"Ho' Woul' ya' know?" She asked as he lifted her head up abit as her neck got stirff them ley it back down.  
"I'm an Orphan my self"  
"I'm no' an Orphan"  
"Then what are you"  
"A horse..."

Odd fell silent as his heart pumped realy hard. She was still so beatiful but he wasn't sure if he should keep her pinned now, a horse?

Odd sat there fo atleast 3 minutes stroking her neckw ith his fingers and blinking now and then. He looked at her as she closed her eyes slightly breathing heavily. He put his head to her collar bone...in...out...in...out her breath was softl, deep and slow, she fell to sleep.

He looekd at BlackFire and signale dhim to coem to him. BlackFire came with the mare, WhiteFire. "What are ya' doin'?" She asked angrily.  
"My house, she needs attention"  
And with that he rode off with the mare slightly following but she was far behind. She started to catch up to the speed of BlackFire panting as he did and raced her out of the city and into the counrty side.

Soon; Odd got off BlackFire's back and ran inside with Regina. He looked at WhiteFire. "BlackFire take her into the forest," He nodded nudging her out of the fiellds, past the Old Jackson Stream and into the wood where he and Odd first met. he smiled and ran inside.

Uncle Dan was asleep on the chair. He snored loudly almost making Regina wake. She stirred coughing and turned her face ot his chest. he pulled her closer as he walked up 3 flights to his room. He ignored the pain in his knees and hands. He went to his room and put her on the bed. He looked down the swirling steps for a few second not hearing anything but the TV and his Uncle's snores. He closed the door behind him.**

* * *

**

Dragon: THere you guys go, I have another coming up so stay toned! Adios ;)


	4. A loving Kiss and A Painful Beating

**Dragon: Thanks for supporting ya'll, thanks for reviewing and keep reviewing! I don't own Code: LYOKO or anyhting in the sotry or related to it. ANd I don't own the music that is in this chapter.****

* * *

**

**A Loving Kiss and A Painful beating**

Odd got to the sterio he took from a music shop. He put in a mixed CD. Panic! At The Disco. It played very well as Odd walked over to Regina. Her took her shoes off shiwoing she woree no socks. Then he removed a black choker her saw around her neck. And Unbraided her hair. As James Blunt's You're Beautiful played. Odd hummed to her curlin onto the bed with her facing him. He couldn't help but stare. He smiled at her moving her long wavy hair from her face. It was wavy, like all of ehr hair was stuck on the same curling iron to make them even and well.

I stood up looking around and back at her. He wen out side.

10 minutes later;

Odd came back into the room with Mya at side. SHe tensed up as She saw the girl in his room, or so he thought. He looekd at her and looked at the bed seeing she wasn't there. He lifted an eyee brow. Mya jumped onto the bed and growl smelling her scent all over the covers.

He looked around the room hearing music again but it was in his closet. he opened the door to see Regina and the radio in her hugging arms. She was crying and shut her eyes seeing Odd. She held the tears back feeling her shoulders tence and cramp and her stomach tighten. He looekd down at her and kneeled to her. She backed up. he heard her say something.

He clicked the radio to shut off. "Huh"  
"I said ge' away 'fore I Bit' ya"  
Odd reached for her neck. She Bit him hard making him bleed.  
He pulled away holdinghis hand tightly, blood slowly ran down his fingers to the floor.  
SHe looekd away as Odd reached out and rubbed her neck again. Blodd got on her but she could care less. She winced abit as he came abit closer. She came closer too, this time by accendent Mya jumped and barked behind him surprising him. He fell forward over her, they're lips toucing softly.

Regina looked so surprised that she turned paler. He did too, blushing deeper then he had ever. He backed away seeing her hands on his chest trying to hol him up from her. She looked at his shocking eyes. She pulled him in kissing him, a deeper one. He did as well, not hesitating from the idea of her lips on his. Her kisses were sweet and her lips were sweeter and softer.

His kisses were rough but then he followed her kissing way and kissed softly deepening it pullin gher closer and holding the back of her neck pulling her closer. SHe kissed him deeply stopping to breathe not to far from his lips. He stared smiling. She didn't smile back but kept kissing him. He held her tight as she rubbed his hair and back. She kissed him deeper with love and passion. He stared at her with her closed eyes. She looked so peacful.

She Hel him closer to her as let his fingers rub he rlong hair. He held her hips as her hair's ends reached to it. THen he just hugged her with her doing the same. She looked at his open eyes and he stared back, there was a twinkle of happiness in her as he gave the same bright twinkle gleaming in his eyes. THey closed they eyes together and Held each other close to them not trying to let the moment pass but it did...

"ODD! ARE YOU HOME!" He heard a strong voice call. Odd released the kiss again relizing himself kissing her. He back away wipping his lips and shot up moving away, slowly staring into her eyes. He ran down the stared straightening his cloths remembering her rubbing his back and his hair as well. He made it spiky again. He looked at his Uncle. "Yeah?"

His Uncle stood as Odd saw beer bottles by his chair. He drank from one. "THAT'S YES SIR!" Odd nodded. "Yes, sir!" He grabbed Odd by the neck and threw him up agisnt the wall. "I said, don't disrespect me! THat means yelling to you little brat!" Odd held his hand fermly, "But I wasn't--" He held tighter. "SHUt up!" He Drank more throwing him. Odd hit the floor with hsi back and coughed trying to ge this breath back.

He steped on Odd walked over him and to the table next to Odd. Odd couldn't scream. He was afraid to scream, afraid...of pain...afraid of...everything. His Uncloe stepped on him again walking outside. "I'm going to the bar..." Odd lay there Remembering Cascade's Song humming and singing it afraid to move anything but his mouth. He started to sob as the car of his Uncle Drove away. Mya came slowly down stares. "Master?" She asked coming closer to Odd. She licked his face and wimpered. "I'm sry I couldn' help," Her voice was Scottish but almost sounded Irish, it was easier to hear.

Odd slowly with his trembling hand reached fo rher. THe blow he gave made him partly perilized. Odd pattt her head and fixed her blue bandana. He slowly turne dhis eyes looking at her then achingly turned his head. May stood. "Master, Don' Ya'll hurt yourself!" She licked his hand away as Odd tried to turn but couldn't. "Mya...where's the girl?" She looked at the staircase. "She's afraid to come down...She told me..."

"What? Did you under stand every word she said in huma language"  
Mya nodded.  
"She's another Whisperer then"  
She nodded again.

_Creek! Creek! Creek! Creek!_

Odd looked toward the steps seeing the girl he kissed. He looked away as she rushed to him. She saw his shirt torn, blood from his lips, the ounce soft one were contaminated now. She looked at his old scabbed wounds finding them open. He smiled weakly at her as shugged him gently making sure not to hurt him. She stared at him. She put him on her back and took him to his room.**

* * *

**

Dragon: Another one coming up! Adios ;)


	5. Yumi Meet Regina, Regina Meet Yumi

**Dragon: Hey! I'm back again! I don't own cCode:LYoko, The songs in the story, or anything related to them.****

* * *

**

Yumi Meet Regina; Regina meet Yumi

Odd looked at regina as he took his shirt off seeing his stomach was cut with his chest. She first wipped the blood from his lips and kissed his cheek. She then cleaned his cuts as he yelled out.

"Shhhh..." She said to him pullling her finger down his lower lip. She bandaged him up tightly. He grunted painfully clenching his teeth and leaning up against the wall near his bed. The pillows were put behind his head as she fixed him up again. She looked at him with no expresstion.

She began to rub his arm softly. He smiled at her weakly kissing her again. She kissed back. So he wouldn't hurt him self, he kissed her loving and tenderly. She liked his kissed so much; she paused and pulled away hearing foot steps. She looked at the door trembling.

THe footsteps stopped and then opening hte door, Yumii came into the room smilin gbut stopped when she saw Regina next to him and him not wearing a shirt with bandages. "What are you doing"  
"NOTHING!" He called sittin gup and fell back again.  
"WHat did happen?" Yumi asked again.  
"My Uncle"  
"Again"  
"Again"  
Yumi looked at Regina. "Who is this"  
"Oh, I found this girl in the Wood, she was alone, Regina Meet Yumi, Yumi Meet Regina"  
They stared then glared sneering.  
"Hi..." Yumi started.  
"Like wise..." Odd had a sweat drop behind his head as a pig flew by the room in an anime form.

_Is Yumi jelious? No she's just my frined why should she be jelious...but...it probablly is true._  
"Anyways..." Odd said passin ghis though away.  
"Hey I saw BlackFire but when I called to him, He didn't hear me he galloped in a flash with another flash, I couldn't tell if he was being hunted or racing" Yumi interuppted me.  
"Come on..." Odd put his shirt back on and took his keys. With help of Mya letting him ride on her back they walekd to the Wood.

Yumi walked beside the house. They heard a heavy foot step walk. Out from the side of the grey house came a white horse, she was a Quater Horse as well. Brown/red stockings, an almost perfect spot on her back of black, it was hidden under the sadle and her bridle covered her balck blave. Half her tail was blond and when she flipped herhiar side ways, it showed grey spots. YUmi was firmly on her back tightly holding the riends as she stirred.

"NAMI ON WARD!" Nami reared and gialloped down the road I rode My adown te hills and through the Wood. Surprisingly Regina followed the dog at the same speed. She was a fast dog at that. A few branches scratched and cut faces, they didn't stop but Odd was in more pain then before. One reason was the movment and acrobats of the dog and two was that the branches hit his old wounds.

The Ran and ran. Until Odd yelled to stop in a feild. He jumped off his dogs back coughing and laughing in pain. Yumi rushed to me as Regina stood there staring out into the field. She sniffed the air and put her hands like a cup over her mouth and madea howling sound.

Out came BlackFire following the lead of WhiteFire. She sniffed Regina and smelled Odd on her. She snorted and neghed angrily. Regina grunted softly to her explaining. WhiteFire looked at him with sad eyes. She let her lips nibble at his shirt and tickle him. He laughed but coughed as he hair blew iwth the wind with her tail. SHe grunted at BalkFire.  
"You're poor maste"  
He nodded.

Odd looekd at Yumi as she showed fury and sadness I was about to say soemthing when Regina climbed onto WhiteFire. "Where ya' goin'?" Odd asked standing.

"I have to leave...See ya' humans!" SHe yelled and they galloped away. BlackFire smiled at WhiteFire.  
"What"  
"You'll see, in the near future..." He trotted to Odd and let him and helped him to climb onto his back. They rodewith Yumi away.**

* * *

**

Dragon: Sry if this chapter was rushed and short. Anyways til' tomorrow. Own and if you like animals, anime/manga and life about life go to Tribe Leader925. Adios ;)


	6. Dannial Robbia

**Dragon: Sry about about the last chapters, I got some one to come and type them for me, I was gone and thhen I read them! O.O OHMIGOSH! Anyways; I must go on, for give my friend; I don't own Code: LYOKO or anthing in this story or the music that my firned and I may put in later or today.****

* * *

**

Dannial Robbia

Regina looked over the hill at the two friends racing home at a fast speed. WhiteFire stirred walking back and then up again.  
"What's wrong with you"  
"Well, Master, tha' black stallion is wild as well, I stay with ya' to protect ya' because you are my daughter, what 'bout that human boy, what is his story"  
"I guess...I guess, tha's a bond between the"  
"How"  
"Maybe he saved the horse..." She looked up wide-eyed.  
"From those two huntrs called John and David? Or so they called themselves"  
"We also had another man with them when they were with us"  
"I though' there was, who is it then, lass?"

Regina was lost in thought when she snapped from it she looked toawrd the valleys, tall grass, a tree house and an old house 8 miles from a town.

"I think it was Dannel Robbia, I think... UNCLE DAN!"**

* * *

**

Dragon: Sry short chappy, I had to get that out, I might update later. Adios ;)


End file.
